geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mattie Boi
“ PLEASE!! Your omnipotence, HAVE MERCY!! ” — Mattie Boi begging for mercy. Mattie Boi (also known as Matt © when separated from the other Matthews in the GEOAdventures) was a old member of the GEO Crew who eventually became a traitor and Davys apprentice. Once upon a time Mattie Boi at one point was a productive, hard working member of the GEO Crew functioning as one of the brains along with Bove. However, Mattie Boi was often jealous of GEOs spotlight and being the main actor. Not only that Mattie Boi was jealous of GEOs athletic prowess, Mediterranean tan and Major Tordo Holy Blood. the final straw came when Mattie Boi realized GEO is a Fascist. HERES THE TRAITOR YOUR MAJESTY!!!! Midway through the school year Mattie Boi condemns GEOs Fascist beliefs after GEO comes into class downtrodden about his one true masters fate. As a result Mattie Boi is branded a traitor to the GEO Crew and The Italian Race. After being chased out by the loyal GEO Crew members Mattie Boi flees to Davy and becomes Davys apprentice. On the next day Mattie Boi launches an attack on the GEO Crew with a new signature weapon entrusted to him by Davy: the Doucheblast; despite this strength a rekindled GEO makes short work of Mattie Boi with Mjölnir. Afterwards the treacherous Mattie Boi was fed castor oil until he gave up. Problems Being a traitor to the GEO Crew and the Italian Race is most certainly not without its punishment. After Mattie Bois betrayal he got badly roasted by GEO on a daily basis. Eventually, Mattie Boi would develop confidence problems towards the way he looks and his complexion. Mattie Boi, not long after his betrayal became known as: The Long Jealous "4 eyes" Mattie Boi. A name that only contributed to Mattie Bois problems. Bossman A+ had so much sympathy for Mattie Bois issues that he let him direct the GEO Crews next movie but it was graded as a flop, vindicating GEO. Victim of the Southern Inferiority Complex Mattie Boi provided GEO a special and convenient method to promote a potent and disheartening complex to Mattie Bois mentality. GEO would use the Southern Inferiority Complex to show his knowledge of Italian history and provide Mattie Boi with a inferiority complex based on his ancestry. Ironically, because Mattie Boi is taller and more light skinned then GEO, this means that Mattie Boi would have less of a reason to identify as a Southerner despite explicitly having ancestry from that area. Nonetheless though, GEO, as astute as can be, uses this to install another complex into Mattie Boi that his pale skin, lack of athletic prowess and knowledge of computers dooms him to being a computer nerd. Davy Davy and Mattie Boi share key interests and strengths. For instance, both are heavy sports buffs and computer geniuses. Both also share a mastery of math. In addition, GEO can easily be considered a common enemy by the both of them. Davy and Mattie Boi generally play basketball and watch football games when they hang out together. A symbol of Mattie Boi and Davys friendship is the Doucheblast attack Davy gave Mattie Boi to use against GEO; Doucheblast has been Mattie Bois signature weapon ever since. Mattie Boi, ever since joining Davy has been a villain in the GEOAdventures who intermittently shows up to aid Davys plans, usually against GEO. For the Italian Article click on this link Category:GEOAdventure Characters